


Cardinal Copia Tickles You Internally

by Rosewood_2427



Series: The Dungeon Inside a Chapel of Ritual [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia's Stage Antics, F/M, Glove Kink, Low Key Casting Couch Reference, Passionate Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wine, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: Cardinal Copia notices how enthralled you are with him during a ritual, and pays you a visit afterwards.**All Characters are over 21**This is a complete work of fiction and I do not make a profit.





	Cardinal Copia Tickles You Internally

It was your first ritual and you were regretting not getting a meet and greet with the Cardinal. Instead, you got through the doors as early as possible and made your way to the front of the pit so you could see everything close up. You had been a fan for awhile, watched tons of YouTube videos of the shows, and couldn't wait to finally see everything in person.

It felt like forever waiting for the show to start. More people filed in behind you, and the seats were filling up. Finally, the lights dimmed and trance-like music started playing. Frankincense filled the air, and fog began to haze over the stage. The curtain falls revealing the beautiful backdrop depicting the previous Papas and demons etched into stained glass. The Cardinal takes the stage and his voice sounds absolutely amazing while he sings live. His dirty jokes and suggestive gestures have all the fangirls squealing and jumping about. It's everything you imagined it to be, plus some.

The Cardinal continues with his short speeches between songs. You're lucky to be close enough to him to take in his features. His icy blue eye all but glows in the dimly lit atmosphere. His body is nothing short of perfection, and you found yourself fantasizing about what he would look like without all of those clothes on. It's kind of hard not to, especially in his white suit that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Copia goes on to say the next song is a song Papa used to sing, and "Mary On A Cross" begins to play. As the song wraps up, Dewdrop takes center stage with him and your heart beats out of your chest as you watch him slowly caress the ghoul as he sings about going down just like Holy Mary. You're watching him intently, and suddenly you realize he is watching you. He locks eyes with you as he gestures with his fingers, singing about tickling you internally and you melt. The rest of the show is lost in time after that moment. 

After the show, you walk back to your hotel which is just across the way. You're holding onto your Mummy Dust like some kind of lost treasure, and can't wait to put it into your scrapbook along with your ticket stubs when you get home. It'll be a long drive in the morning, but this trip was well worth the exhaustion. You settle into your room, and find yourself looking at the photos you took of the ritual on your phone. You've once again lost track of time, but suddenly there's a knock on your door. Startled, you walk up to the peephole and look out in astonishment as two toned eyes look back at you, awaiting your response. 

You open the door cautiously, wondering if this person is dressed in a costume or if it really is actually..."Cardinal Copia?" you stammer, your voice shaky for obvious reasons. "Why yes, my dear. I see I've found the right room?" You thought you were about to faint, but somehow held onto your composure. "Please come in, Cardinal. Can I get you anything?" you asked. You were a bit embarrassed. Not expecting a guest, all you had was some cheap wine and a bar of chocolate to enjoy when you got back to your room. Copia looked about, setting his eyes on the wine. "A glass of that wine would be very nice." His voice was tired from all the singing. It was a bit raspy, but it made him sound all the more sexy. "OK, have a seat if you'd like." you say as you go over to the wine, pouring you both a tall glass and low-key struggling to keep your cool. Copia took off his shoes and sat on the couch, crossing his legs and relaxing into the soft fabric. You took a seat next to him and you enjoyed the wine as you made small talk. After a brief silence, Copia placed his hand gently over yours. "I saw you watching me with a look in your eye I just couldn't ignore, sweet Ghuleh." he said. His voice was calm and confident. "I do hope I didn't take it the wrong way." You weren't sure how to respond, but you somehow managed to form words. "N...no Cardinal, you didn't. I was really regretting not getting a meet and greet with you. As I watched you up there on the stage, I just couldn't help but imagine how....what...." you had lost track of your words and couldn't continue. You blushed at your own awkwardness, but Copia squeezed your hand gently. "What it would be like if I were to come to your room after the ritual and...enrapture you?" You froze, feeling your arousal become apparent. You nodded to him, whispering "yes, Copia." "Is that really what you want?" He asked, making sure to get your full consent. "It's something I never dreamed would ever happen! Please, Copia...." 

You reached for him, and he pulled you into his lap. You straddled him, feeling his length growing harder and straining against both of your clothing. You looked into his eyes, placing your hand against his masked face, and running the tips of your fingers against it. He smelled absolutely amazing. He reached up, gently letting down your hair with a gloved hand as his other hand rested on the small of your back. He was letting you take your time and get comfortable, never trying to rush you. You let your hand run over his chest and down to his hip, gently pressing against him. He let out a quiet groan, and you bit your lip as you felt yourself getting wetter. You slowly tilted your head and began to kiss him gently. He roamed his hands along your body and then through your hair as he kissed you back. The kissing became more passionate, and you suddenly felt an urgent need to discard your clothing. You broke the kiss and got up, all but tearing off your clothes as the mummy dust you had saved scatters onto the rug. Copia's eyes darkened as he watched you. "You are the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on." he said before walking up to you and placing his hands on your shoulders. He gently walked you backwards towards the bed, and you laid down as he climbed up onto it with you. His hands traced along your breasts, wandering down your body slowly and settling against your wetness. He gently rubbed your clit and you bit back a moan. You watched him through half lidded eyes as he pushed two fingers inside of you and started to pleasure you better than you could even pleasure yourself. You gasped and reached up to him, squeezing his shoulder as you threw your head back in pleasure. "You like that, my sweet Ghuleh?" he asked as he curled his fingers and rocked his hand against you. You groaned your approval as he kept up with the stimulation until you were all but falling apart beneath him. Then, he removed his gloved fingers and licked your juices off of them, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. 

Copia groaned at the taste of you, and started taking off his pants. His cock, larger than you had imagined, sprung free from his clothes and he lowered himself down to you, thrusting against you and covering his cock in your wetness. He thrusted harder against you and you held him close, reveling in the feeling of his slicked up cock rubbing against your oversensitive clit. "Please, Cardinal. I need you inside of me, now!" you begged. "You're so wet for me, min alskling" he groaned, before positioning himself at your entrance and gently nudging the tip of his cock inside of you. You sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He was stretching you further than you ever had been before, but it felt amazing. Copia stopped for a moment. "Is this okay?" he asked as he brushed your hair away from your face, looking for you to relax and give him permission to continue. "Yes Copia...please!" you cried out, and with that, he pressed in the rest of the way. He rocked against you gently as you slowly accommodated his length, and waited for you to ask for more. Once you did, he thrusted into you at a steady pace, reaching down with a gloved hand and rubbing your clit gently. He closed his eyes and groaned, lost in the pleasure before crashing his lips into yours and thrusting harder, faster, deeper.... 

You could feel your orgasm building as he kept this up. "Copia, I'm going to..." and your sentence is cut short as you reach your end. You dig your nails into his back as you become completely consumed in pleasure, crying out and shivering against him. You had never come this hard in your life. Copia's cock grows even harder inside of you and after a few more thrusts, he too reaches his end. His breaths are ragged and his thrusting uneven as he fills you up with his release. 

It takes a few minutes for you both to come back to yourselves, and the Cardinal gently pulls out of you. You lay together for awhile, legs too shaky to stand. Finally, you both make your way to the shower to clean eachother up. 


End file.
